Finding Home
by Countess De Eqlipse
Summary: She lingered with him...even when he had left the little mud ball called Earth. Why was that?


Author: Countess De Eqlipse  
Pairing: Vegeta/Bulma  
Chapters: 1/1  
Rating: PG  
Warning: Uhm…a little violence, maybe some coarse language…That's about it.  
Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ. Nopes.

Title: Finding Home

A throaty laugh erupted from his lips as he thrust his hand into the struggling reptile's chest, watching as it struggled, attempting to embed sharp claws into his gloved hand. Its yellow eyes' bulged in panic, jaws falling slack, teeth gnashing together now and then as it fought with its remaining might. All around him the alien's fell – one by one, picked off like flies, but in his grasp was their leader. The creature was scaly, a faint green color stemming from the tips of its tail becoming forest at the tip of its extended nose. The erratic thumping of the beings heart continued fiercely, dripping a sticky black film from the gaping hole in its body to mar perfectly white boots.

When the saiyan prince's lips twitched, curling slowly into a grin the leader felt hope only for a second as he took in the ruthless curves of his attacker's mouth. Ruthlessness reigned supreme, even as his curved lips feigned sympathy.

As the king's eyes took on a muddled tint, becoming bored with the whole situation Vegeta flicked the male off his hand. The inhabitants of the planet were quickly overpowered by the small ragtag crew he'd thrown together upon first leaving the earth. The motley group had served him well, still blue tresses and endless blue eyes haunted him – yet, drove him on. Tenderness fluttered in his chest before being stamped down – now was not the time. Bellowing a roar of amusement Vegeta descended on a bunch of the weak reptilian aliens huddled together near a wall of rock.

The time came to obliterate the dusty little planet and for a moment he stayed his hand, observing as the winds thrust the leaves to and fro on the branches. Somehow it reminded him of that mud ball Earth. With a grunt Vegeta flicked his wrist at a reasonable distance from the body of rock and plant life sending a ball of ki slamming into it. Turning on his heels, he didn't watch as it exploded, sending billions of little pieces in different directions.

-----------------------

Trekking down the hall, his boots made almost no sound on the metal floors. A flash of blue hair entered his peripheral vision, turning the corner ahead to his right. Paying no heed to the little voice in the back of his head, the saiyan prince followed. He knew she couldn't possibly be there. He _knew_ it. Even so, he couldn't stop his feet from trailing the traces of memory.

Taking the hall in only a few steps, his pace sped up at the next corner to face a dead end. A growl rumbled in his chest as his eyes slide closed to compose himself.

'What are you doing?,' he demanded forcefully.

He had left Earth to abandon fragile human emotion. There was no way these things should be taunting him.

Her image taunted him behind his mind's eye, flaring to life as if the woman was right there in front of him. The shrill pitches her voice hit when she was pissed off at him pounded on his eardrums, a laugh began in his gut before pushing pass his teeth. Shaking his shoulders with persistence he was unfamiliar with. When had the woman gotten this far under his skin?

-------------------------

Hot water felt good, especially after being covered in reptile guck. Steaming droplets traced over broad shoulders to trail over a tightly packed chest and abs. The drops swept down sinewy arms to cascade off the tips of strong fingers. His ability to approach his conflict at a clinical angle was failing, sliding from his grasp, grains of sand lost to a raging sea. The golden spans of his muscular back burned slightly from exposure to the nearly boiling water.

'Her smile doesn't matter,' Vegeta grumped, relaxing somewhat as he cleaned the filth from his body. Yet the way her aquamarine depths lit up in mirth, sparkling as the sun reflected off them carelessly caused warmth to caress something in the region of his heart.

Tilting his head back the heated waters poured over his face, into his scalp. The irritation the scalding water caused his skin served to distract his wayward thoughts. He was the _Prince of Saiyans_, there was no way he could possibly be feeling this for that insufferable, loud wench.

Remnants of her clung to him, even when shoved into the farthest recesses of his mind, she was with him. The female was a specter, dipping in and out of his thoughts – fading around corners in the ship's halls- coercing memories of her different expressions. Ghastly sensations of affection slipped pass his hard persona.

Hands clenched, he cursed under his breath, 'What have I gotten myself into?'

------------------

"Vegeta-sama, we reach Earth in less than twenty-three hours," a squeaky male voice sounded outside his door.

The obvious quake of fear in the pesky being's tone did little to stroke his ego at the moment. Grunting an acknowledgement to the purple skinned crew member, he paid no mind to the shuffling feet in the opposite direction. Eyelids closing over ebony orbs, the sight of the open galaxy made his heart constrict.

Admittedly, it felt good to finally be heading back to Earth…Back to Bulma…the only home he'd known for years. Traveling again had been a thrill, but that could not rival the surge of belonging that exploded at the notion of being on the mud ball with his blue haired freak.

Had it actually been three years since his abrupt departure? He could see her face as if it was only yesterday…her fresh scent met his nose even light-years away. The tears she shed that day – Vegeta could feel them, every single one.

"How the mighty have fallen," a small genuine laugh slipped pass his lips to be left behind with the passing stars.

Perhaps he was in love with the feisty blue haired onna who had offered him a home when no one else would.

Hands balled into fists, he recalled every occurrence, the clashes that led to her pain. The way her face would shadow slightly before another witty remark would sear through his pride. How hadn't he known that he might leave scars behind? But then again he hadn't particularly cared at the time. Gut clenching in guilt, the saiyan.

Fury settled heavily into his limbs before he'd even registered movement his hand was firmly planted in the wall of his temporary bedroom. He eyed the damage with a morbid fascination. He was losing his cool. The twenty-three hours couldn't move any slower.

Focusing back on the window he glared at he image presented to him. Plant after planet, star after star, none were earth. His reflection stared at him, onyx meeting onyx- the same cyan uniform, white gloves, white boots. He was the same Vegeta…yet completely different. What was it about this woman that made his heart woman completely?

"I'm coming…," a mutter promise she'd never hear.

-----

One hour left – just one and still the time felt as if it would stretch on. Who would've considered that she'd be the one? A growl of annoyance prompted his eyebrows to crease, emotion continued to plague him.

The spaceship shuddered in the Earth's atmosphere, jolting now and then under the pressure. It had always been thoughts of her that kept him going all this time. Why hadn't he realized? He couldn't bring himself to regret the time they'd shared together or those to come. A rueful grin slid over his lips. It had been too long.

-------------------

Stepping out of the ship, he blocked his eyes slightly from the sunlight with his hand. The air was restless – the sun warm against his skin. Green trees, blue skies – why was the mud ball this bright? A grunt was thrust from his lungs at the impact of a small, feminine body against his stomach. Glancing down, a content sigh released mentally. Her shoulders shook slightly, but he expected that. He could almost taste the anger building below the surface.

Without thought he gathered her close, inhaling her scent with each tantalizing breath – almond and vanilla, the same Bulma. Her hands beat into his shoulders as a short sob reared its head; tears remained safely locked behind closed eyelids. Face hidden, Vegeta allowed his shaky breathes free into her blue strands.

"I'm home woman…" a pause – his gruff tone felt out of place as the words hung in above them.

Males like him weren't supposed to have a "home". But here it was…

* * *

Yays! My first DBZ one-shot. Mhm…Getting a feel for the pairing.. Tilts head Tell me what you think. 


End file.
